Ono
Ono is the seventh son of the Neetha Tribe's Chief, and a surprisingly kind member of the Neetha. History Early History The seventh-born son of chief Rano of the Neetha, Ono grew up in a more luxurious lifestyle than the rest of his people, been privileged enough to be given a higher priority for food and other necessities. However, the Neetha's cannibal lifestyle caused facial deformities to occur while he was still young. Unlike his older brothers, Ono was weak and so preferred to learn instead of fighting, and was bullied often as a result. When the anthropologist Diane Cassidy was captured by the Neetha and forced to become his father's newest wife, Ono questioned her about the outside world and the advancements of the rest of mankind. Over the next few years, Cassidy accepted the kindly young Neethan as a student, teaching him some English. The Six Sacred Stones After several outsiders were captured (Wizard, Zoe, Lily, Alby and Solomon) outside the village, Ono joined the rest of the village as they went to observe them until Warano and his entourage sent them away. During the middle of the night, as everyone else slept, Ono approached the prisoner platform and got Lily's attention. The young Neethan surprised Lily with his use of English, inquiring about how the radio he had managed to obtain from the items taken from Lily and her friends worked. The two began talking about their respective worlds long until dawn, and as he left, Ono apologised for what was to come for her, but didn't stay long enough to hear Lily ask what he meant. The following morning, Ono was present as Warano pronounced his claim to the whole village his intent to make Lily his bride. Ono was as surprised as everyone else when Solomon announced his intent to fight for Lily's freedom, and asked Lily why the man who was clearly not a fighter would do such a thing. When Lily responded that was something that friends did for one another, Ono was baffled by the idea. Ono watched as Warano beheaded Solomon and as Zoe made her own challenge to Warano. After Zoe surprised the Neetha by wearing Warano down and killing him, Ono watched as Yanis sentenced her and Alby to the village maze as punishment. As she was being taken away, Zoe called for Lily to keep listening to the radio Ono still had switched on. Soon, the sounds of an attack on the entry fort alerted the Neetha to an assault led by the CIEF and Congolese soldiers. In the chaos, Cassidy and Ono helped Wizard and Lily prepare to escape, with Ono asking that they take him with them as they did so. Rano confronted them as they fled, refusing to let them leave, however Cassidy shot Ono's father, though Ono didn't seem to much much concern with it. Once they attempted to escape on a clipper, it appeared that Neetha warriors attempting to destroy the engines would succeed in killing them, but fortunately Sky Monster arrived in the Halicarnassus and got Ono and the others away safely. The Five Greatest Warriors Ono remained with Lily, Wizard and the other on board the Halicarnassus as they set out to reunite with the rest of their friends on Little McDonald Island. As the Coalition team made plans to rescue Stretch, Cassidy left Ono was left in the hands of a charital organisation that helped displaced tribal children adapt into modern society. Trivia . Category:Characters Category:Neetha Category:Huntsman Characters Category:African Characters Category:The Six Sacred Stones Category:The Five Greatest Warriors Category:Protagonists